gestionculturalfandomcom-20200213-history
Una aproximación al mundo de la gestión y producción cultural desmenuzando la obra Había algo en el aire… Fernando
:: ve pequeña :: presenta: Una aproximación al mundo de la autogestión: desmenuzando la obra ' '“Había algo en el aire… Fernando” thumb|left|234px|Había algo en el aire... Fernando - cuchiflaiteatro.blogspot.com Ficha Técnica: “Había algo en el aire… Fernando” Autor: Silvana Pietronave En escena: Lucía Márquez Música Original: Gabriel Eduardo Dujovne Arte: Silvana Pietronave Diseño de Luces: Celeste Lozada Técnica: Micaela Moreno, Lali Romero y Celeste Lozada Operador de Sonido: Aída del Valle Romero Operador de Luces: Celeste Lozada Operador de Diapositivas: Micaela Moreno Asistente de Dirección: Micaela Moreno, Lali Romero Dirección: Celeste Lozada Producción y Prensa: Micaela Moreno Producción Ejecutiva y Realización: CUCHIFLAI TEATRO “¿Puedes escuchar Fernando? Me recuerda tiempo atrás”, ''así comienza una de las populares canciones de ABBA, cuarteto sueco de música pop que integra el imaginario de cualquier joven que se aproxime a los 30 años actuales. En la pieza teatral “Había algo en el aire…..Fernando” se rememoran aquellos añorados años 80´, su música y su estética lo demuestran, siendo recurrentes las referencias a aquellos “años locos” en una pieza escénica donde la protagonista, situada en el contexto actual, pretende hacer estallar una bomba y aniquilar esos recuerdos que la atormentan hoy. En este marco y en 55 minutos el estilo visual de referencias ochentosas y noventosas inunda la sala y nos sumerge a través de lo grotesco entre sahumerios, Madonnas, Take That, ABBAS, velas rojas, Nietzsche, Fiona Apple, heroínas vengadoras, Kill Bill, grullas negras y rojas, sables, artes marciales, yogas, terapias “alternativas” y otros modos orientales que organizan la vida, en un constante ir y venir de un personaje que vive en los 80´s / 90´s y en su actualidad al mismo tiempo, o quedándose en el tiempo, donde siguiendo con la canción que da titulo a al contenido, ''“cada hora cada minuto parecían durar eternamente”. '' Entre la multiplicidad de puestas en escena de la ciudad de Córdoba hacia el 2006 los productores de contenido escogen una estética muy de los 80´s / 90´s sobre utilizada hasta la saturación en el contenido. ¿Quién no recuerda, series, o incluso historietas de esta época? con sus colores, no solo fuertes y contrastantes, sino hasta un poco envejecidos, referentes de un público específico, que dan vida a una heroína al estilo Uma Thurman en su participación en Kill Bill desde una grotesca aproximación. Y cabe rescatar aquí el registro clownesco del contenido y el uso del humor como herramienta para la reflexión que Cuchiflai Teatro nos revela como “''fundamento desde el inicio en sus experimentaciones teatrales”. ''thumb|Había algo en el aire... Fernando - cuchiflaiteatro.blogspot.com Acercándonos a una presentación formal, la experiencia que analizamos y nos convoca se sitúa en el contexto del estreno de esta actividad cultural, a saber: “Había algo en el aire… Fernando”. Contenido que bajo la modalidad de “unipersonal tragicómico” basado en la cultura cinéfila del animé y el cliché de la heroína moderna, encuentra su estreno el 26 de Octubre del 2006 en la sala “Espacio Cirulaxia” en la capital cordobesa, con el objetivo general de presentar una nueva obra de teatro y específicamente iniciar el cronograma de funciones, como así también, cumplimentar las fechas dispuestas ante el Instituto Nacional del Teatro tras la solicitud del Subsidio a “Producción de Obra” y cuya finalidad principal es de carácter social, contribuyendo a la construcción de la diversidad cultural y proponiendo desde lo artístico una visión reflexiva, un tanto “crítica-patética” del género femenino…. una “visión de polleras” sobre las relaciones de parejas y los estereotipos que las habitan en una actitud bélico-poética y claro está siempre desde el humor. Vaya síntesis!! '''Aproximándonos a indicadores de la gestión… ' Buceando y escarbando en el pasado, cual heroínas decididas, en la información a cerca del estreno nos encontramos con el borderaux en los archivos que reúnen los registros y antecedentes de “Fernando”… Cuantitativamente, tras una posterior evaluación, los datos arrojan una asistencia al estreno de 31 personas pagando entradas y 5 invitados. Considerando que la meta inicial propuesta de reunir un mínimo de 25 espectadores podemos afirmar que ésta es por demás superada. Por otro lado, de acuerdo a la estética planteada del contenido en cuestión surgen recursos de diversa índole contemplando no sólo el montaje del espacio escénico sino también el acondicionamiento de sala de recepción como ingrediente en la construcción de la ilusión escénica, ensayos, costos de elementos de tramitaciones burocráticas y etc. y etc. más y más etc. que presentamos a continuación, sin ánimo de una verborragia descriptiva. En cuanto a los recursos económicos, con el objetivo de crear un ámbito acorde que afine el público a la experiencia cultural se invierte en el acondicionamiento de sala: velas rojas, grullas realizadas en cartulina con la técnica de Origami, sahumerios y música de sala de los 80´s / 90´s “finamente seleccionada”, como el refresco que pretende ser un poquito más que una simple agua saborizada. Recordemos aquí estamos en el estreno… Dinero se destina también al vernisagge final: vasos y bebidas para los invitados presentes. Afortunadamente todo sucede en el marco de las instalaciones brindadas por la sala. Económicamente hablando también se costean materiales para la construcción de escenografía, necesidades del montaje y recursos técnicos: cubos de madera, bola de espejos, sala de ensayos, vestuario, creación de pantalla de proyección, proyector de diapositivas (toda una antigüedad), consola de sonido, luces, creación de diapositivas, acetatos, soportes, entrenamiento en Arte Marcial en Pakua. Así mismo se estipularon costos extras como taxis, carpetas y combustible para transporte. Y, bueno, mientras tanto... aguardando la efectivización material del apoyo del Instituto Nacional del Teatro, financieramente el grupo gestor que no corresponde ni más ni menos, en este mundo de la autogestión, que al grupo productor de contenidos, acude a las tarjetas de crédito de sus integrantes y a la creación de un fondo común elaborado con el aporte de cada uno de ellos. Y como la autogestión puede mucho pero no todo, para la concreción de la actividad cultural se incorporan a los recursos humanos ya presentados una encargada del cobro de las entradas y un diseñador gráfico que lleva a cabo el montaje de la ideas gráficas y luego su reajuste. Y por último para dar a conocer el contenido y su estreno, se necesita difusión y comunicación y obviamente ello implica la diagramación de los recursos de carácter comunicacional y una correspondiente gestión de prensa. Se reparten tarjetas de difusión en museos, salas teatrales y centros culturales de la ciudad, afiches tamaño A4 de publicidad con el anuncio y promoción con fecha y horario, gacetillas de prensa en diarios locales pero con llegada provincial como lo son “La voz del interior”, “Magazine” y “La mañana de Córdoba” y en la revista cordobesa “Stop” especializada en arte escénica dirigida a un espectador consumista de obras escénicas. Cabe recordar que debido al bajo presupuesto, no se hace posible la promoción publicitaria paga, por lo que se decide entonces recurrir al ya conocido, y muy poderoso mailing, acompañado de las gacetillas de prensa y las publicaciones realizadas en “lavoz.com.ar” y al Boletín virtual de la Facultad de Filosofía y Humanidades como otros medios suplementarios de promoción de gran llegada a ese público entre estudiante y profesional afín a prácticas culturales. Y en este apartado nos interesa destacar que la red social Facebook hubiese sido un instrumento invaluable de promoción así como la existencia de un blog, pero lamentablemente en ese momento carecían de la repercusión actual. De todas maneras son elementos que el grupo productor de contenidos como gestores de sí mismos han incorporado, al igual que el tentativo desarrollo de material audiovisual comunicacional. 'La escena de la gestión… ' En toda actividad cultural, nos encontramos con diferentes actores que en este aparatado identificamos sin orden jerárquico determinado. El público que pretende someter a cautiverio este “desnudo de la venganza” con su carácter ochentoso/noventoso refiere sobre todo a aquellos afortunados o bien des-afortunados (claro está, depende desde dónde se lo mire) que hayan atravesado, vivido, “padecido” un proceso de desamor; o bien, que hayan transitado al menos una relación de pareja si es que las relaciones intensas no son su fuerte. Se cree que estos agentes sociales están comprendidos entre estudiantes y profesionales dentro de un rango etario entre 20 y 35 años…. Y claro está, que frecuenten centros culturales, cine clubes, internet, lugares nocturnos de música especializada, como fiestas retros y tantas más… Y valga la aclaración, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Así también, identificamos como Multiplicadores, a aquellos docentes integrantes del Grupo Cirulaxia y la Directora en su rol de Ayudante Alumna de la Cátedra Formación Sonora I (Titular: Oscar Rojo) de la Lic. en Teatro. Universidad Nacional de Córdoba, cátedra que integra la obra en su momento como uno de los posibles contenidos culturales-escénicos para la realización de trabajos prácticos y a su vez a los docentes de Pakua, quienes lo difunden en las diferentes escuelas de Pakua la ciudad y asisten como público junto a sus alumnos. Entre las entidades comprometidas se encuentran el Grupo Cirulaxia que brinda apoyo moral y sala de ensayo; el Instituto Nacional del Teatro, institución a la cual se solicita el subsidio a la “Producción de Obra” y la escuela de artes marciales “Pakua” donde se entrena la actriz, sponsor al igual que “Belia” peluquería. La tan necesitada y ausente crítica cordobesa… Como ya se mencionó, el grupo no cuenta con gran repercusión en los medios como para volverse deseable para los mismos. De todas maneras la elaboración de un comentario crítico se presenta por parte de la actriz y dramaturga cordobesa Maria Elena Troncoso. Observación crítica que al día de la fecha no está publicada y sería importante incorporar como herramienta que integre el cierre del proceso de circulación de la actividad cultural. Sin embargo, en cuanto a esta tensión entre la creación, medios y circuitos de legitimación, propia del ámbito, destacamos un punto fuerte. El contenido se estrena y mantiene funciones en una sala cuyo reconocimiento y legitimación en el medio local se corresponde con el carácter clownesco del mismo. Recordemos aquí al grupo “Cirulaxia”, quienes se constituyen como un principal referente del clown en la ciudad. De esta manera el contenido se inscribe en un circuito paralelo de legitimidad en cuanto a su especificidad.thumb|Post montaje - Prefunción // Productores de contenido = Grupo Gestor y Productor Por otro lado, tal como ya lo hemos mencionado, los gestores de esta actividad cultural, así como los técnicos, no son más que los mismos productores de contenidos: el Grupo “Cuchiflai Teatro”, situación de autogestión característica del medio. En cuanto a este apartado nos gustaría rescatar que si bien pareciera que “todos hacen todo”, en el ámbito escénico, existe una clara división en áreas de trabajo que les permite llevar a cabo el montaje. Ahora bien, en cuanto a su organización como grupo de gestión, presentan también divisiones de trabajo pero con un funcionamiento procesual de menor eficacia debido a la “guerra de egos”, común entre actores, que obstaculiza la definición del rango de acción y el alcance de los roles implicados así como la “(im)posibilidad” de ejecución que debe poseer el conductor. De todas maneras el grupo afirma que: ''“If I had to do again I would, my friend, Fernando” '' Por último, un dato no menor… todas, pero todas, sus integrantes son mujeres. Tanto las productoras de contenido, que son las mismas gestoras, y el contenido en sí mismo, se asocian a una visión con marcada orientación y acento de género. El contenido mismo responde a una “visión de polleras” sobre la temática desde una visión crítica de los estereotipos. De poder aconsejar, recomendaríamos a Fernando quedarse allí entre discos de vinilo, colores fluos y “raros peinados nuevos”… La actualidad se le presenta rodeado de mujeres… pobre Fernando, bendito tú eres, no quisiéramos estar en tus zapatos, si hasta las redactoras de este texto pertenecen al genero que parece cercarte.